Resistant Pieces
by theunknownvoice
Summary: You're not supposed to belong together." "Why because we're on different sides?" "Because your places aren't the same." "We're not pieces of a puzzle, Logan. Besides we fit together."
1. The Chameleon's Daughter and The Snake's

Resistant Pieces

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or Wolverine and the X-men.

A/N: It was the trailer for Wolverine and the X-men that got me thinking about what it would be like if this was a continuation of X-men Evolution. I could see some of the same dynamics between my favorite characters and I realized that there was the potential for a good story. So this is my attempt.

Chapter 1: The Chameleon's Daughter and The Snake's Son

_For who would better understand_

_than the one who walks the same road as me?_

_We both know those old familiar ruts,_

_have both the same scar and jagged cuts_

_We have walked on broken glass_

_tearing our skin._

_And have the same start, the same finish, the same end_

_we live the same life, different reflections of the same image_

_We walk the same road_

_but it is in each other that we _**begin.**

Mississippi is warm at night. Rogue remembers that even when she pretends that her childhood was a blank. She remembers the warm arms of her Momma and the words of comfort whispered in the southern air. Back then she believed those words.

Mystique is a chameleon though. She has lived her life flitting from one extreme to another trying to find a balance. She has camouflaged herself into fit into the human world without leaving a mark. To know her is impossible. Mystique doesn't even allow those few who she loves to have access to her soul.

Rogue knows that and she forces herself to understand that Momma is never going to make sense. Mystique has too many dark rooms inside herself where the secrets fester and the light never enters. She's never going to trust anyone with those pieces and Rogue will never trust her in return.

She's never going to be able to feel safe with Momma again. There is too much betrayal and no memories of the warm Mississippi nights sitting on the back porch while Destiny rocked and Momma held her are going to make Rogue forget. They had brainwashed her, turned her into a mutant weapon and Momma let them. Momma herself pushed the needle into Rogue's skin and sedated her. Momma had fed her the well planned lies and made see only enemies. In isolation Rogue had become a monster and for that she would never trust Mystique again.

Then there's Kurt. Kurt is warmth and kindness personified. Rogue loves him dearly and the fact that Kurt can still laugh after knowing that Mystique is his mother makes Rogue admire him. He knows Rogue's true and he knows the pieces she lets him know because Mystique has taught Rogue to let anyone know all the pieces.

But Kurt's still innocent to the world and Rogue doesn't want to taint that innocence. He can not see Mystique's faults. He forgives her and asks Rogue to forgive her too. Rogue never learned forgiveness.

Rogue doesn't know Kurt any better than he knows her. They are siblings but between them there is still a distance. It is the intangible wall and no matter how close they get they will never breach it.

She stares out at her team her eyes changing with the emotions. She could still remember those vague moments of her teenaged life when she had been part of Mystique's Brotherhood. She had been the only girl crowded by the boys. They were loyal to a cause she didn't understand. She couldn't…no she wouldn't see mutants as greater or less to other human beings. Somewhere inside of her was that little girl in Mississippi who had wanted to be loved and understood.

She couldn't be one of them. She couldn't cut out those parts of herself.

Now she walked into this new Brotherhood, a Brotherhood far more dangerous than she had ever experienced. She could still remember the child-gang of her youth but this gang was different. She could see the grown up former members but she couldn't talk to them. She was a part of the past they all hid. She can't ignore him. His voice echoes in her head. She can still see the world through the same filter he does. His thoughts haven't faded from the pavement of her mind even though it has been at least five years since she last touched him.

She doesn't know why but she knows his pieces and that scares her.

Each minute with the Brotherhood she knew that she was going to have to touch someone. Touch—to everyone else it was just another of the senses but to Rogue it was a moment of violation. The Brotherhood made her use her power more than she had ever done as an X-man. With each touch there was a new voice, a new personality already added into the fragile mix. Her psyche was pulling itself apart at the seams. She could hear the voices and she was still trying to learn how to relinquish them.

His voice was the loudest.

It had been bad before and since seeing him again it had become worse. When she was sixteen she had deliberately touched him. She had needed his powers then and had been amazed at how faster his thoughts were. To anyone else they were a jumble but with his powers she could decipher those instant connections and make sense of the random noise.

That was why even though he was wearing an icy cold expression sitting in the dark she knew he was upset.

Who better than the child of a chameleon to understand the child of a snake?

***

It had been different when they were small. The mountains had been huge back then. He had thought that if he climbed high enough he could reach the heavens. The family of gypsies that raised them for those five years had taught Pietro and Wanda their traditions. From them he had heard his first story. He had learned that it was better to smart than strong.

The twins had been close as close as twins could be but there had always been that fundamental difference. Pietro hadn't known what it was then. He could feel the pulling towards places away from the mountains. He longed for the outside world but he hadn't understood what made him so different from Wanda until he met his father.

Magneto took them away from that family and raised them. It was so cold compared to the love the Maxioffs had shown. Magneto did not understand nightmares. He could not comprehend the traumatizing affects on two five year olds who had never seen a big city. They had never left the mountains and to leave Romania was unthinkable but Magneto had brought them to America

It was then that the difference revealed itself.

Ambition. Pietro was infected by it like his father was. Wanda wasn't. She didn't want to be anything else but Pietro was proud of being a mutant. He was proud that he could move faster, think faster and talk faster than anyone else. He was better than normal humans and he knew it.

He brooded in the dark of the Brotherhood headquarters. The first team he had ever been on was that junior Brotherhood back in high school. Lance had challenged him for leadership and he frequently lost. He didn't like thinking of those days when he was on the outskirts because Mystique hated him.

He understood her hatred. Kurt had been taken from her an unwilling sacrifice. Rogue was used as a tool by the very man she hated. Mystique didn't trust Magneto and therefore Pietro was on her shit list.

Magneto….Pietro didn't want to acknowledge what was going on right now. The message from Magneto had spoken well of both Lorna and Wanda but there had been no mention of Pietro coming home.

Not a word.

Even now when he led the new Brotherhood he had no worth. His father could see nothing good coming from his only son.

"_Your sisters are my legacy. You are my mistake."_

He sat in the dark at the desk not staring at the monitor.

Why did it matter?

He could challenge his father. He could rule the world his father was building and know that he had usurped the position. He could build a better world. Did he want that?

No. He may be ambitions but he was better than his father. He wasn't that thirteen year old boy who had tried so hard to prove that he was good enough. He had saved his father from Wanda when she had attempted murder. He had watched his own twin locked into an insane asylum for the simple reason that their father couldn't control her. He was doing this all for his father, for Magneto's glory. For some form of acceptance he was never going to get.

He must be an idiot to keep going back.

He knew she was there without even looking. It was as if he had a sensor that alerted him of her presence. She couldn't sneak up on him not like she could with anybody else. He always knew.

She was so quiet fading into the background. She could wear many faces just like her mother but that didn't bother him. He understood the need to wear the masks that life offered. No one ever knew you if you didn't take off the mask.

He turned to face her and felt the careful image he had constructed stripped from him. In her brown eyes he saw his true reflection and he knew as he had always known that they understood each other.

To be continued…


	2. Confidence

Chapter 2: Confidences

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men in any way, shape or form.

_The world is not a puzzle_

_ And I am not a piece_

_I will not play the rules of some unknown game_

_ They didn't see us_

_ They didn't know us_

_ There is only you and me_

_ There is only you and me_

_We're their unwritten legacy_

_ In us they fulfill their destiny_

_For they had no other reason to exist_

_ Than to bring us into this world_

_They have no other reason to exist_

_ No truth_

_ No hope_

_ No destiny_

_We are the future_

_ We are the perfect thems that they cannot be_

_ There is only you and me_

_ There is only you and me_

"Do you remember when the Brotherhood and the X-men teamed-up?"

She can barely hear him but she knows the question is for her. She's sitting look at a monitor watching the news. Magneto is in Washington DC today representing Genosha. She can see him shake the president's hand. He has that same cold Eric Magnus gleam in his eyes. He smiles a fake smile and allows the president to believe that Genosha will solve everything.

"Ah remember. What about it?"

Quicksilver moves closer to her. She could barely feel the air move as he sits down behind her.

"Do you remember Xavier making us sit through that theraphy session afterwards?"

Rogue tenses.

_She's staring at her black gloves wondering why the professor has thought this necessary. The Brotherhood only agreed because Xavier has agreed that for their cooperation they can sleep at the institute for the night. The Brotherhood house is little more than ruins at the current moment. The house was the first thing to be hit by anti-mutant terrorist a week ago. The roof has blown off and the walls are caving in. It will be another week before Mystique will contact them with a new location. Until then they will have to sleep in the ruins and deal with Bayville's late rains._

_Not that they are angry about staying at the institute. The food is better than anything they can scronge up. Lance is eyeing Kitty and Rogue finds herself thoroughly disgusted by his obvious lust._

_She can see the slimy thoughts in his head. She doubts that Lance loves Kitty and the dumb valley girl can't see past an attractive face. She can't see the snakes that she surrounds herself. Kitty is very much a kitten, an innocent to the world, and one who attracts the real monsters._

"_We're going to discuss issues," Xavier says calmly._

"_What type of issues professor?" Jean asks._

_Jean's always the good student. She's always the one the teachers look at first. She's the perfect member of the team, the elusive and always calm Jean Grey. Rogue hates her because Jean seems to be too perfect. Jean can touch and love without conditions. She can run Scot's heart through a meat processor without reprucussions. Jean's powers don't affect others unless she chooses for them to. Life must be good to be perfect Jean Grey._

"_The psychological issues that are bothering everyone. I don't expect for any of this to leave the room. Instead we're going to talk about what is going on so that after this truce ends at least every individual will stand a chance at fixing themselves."_

"_Dude I'm so out of here. I don't have issues, ask my Auntie O," Devin said._

"_Yo! Me too. I'm fine the way I am," Toad replied._

_But Rogue can see their lies. Even Wanda who sits calmly with her team glares out at them in anger. They all are damaged. Maybe that is why the universe formed this sick joke and gave them powers._

"_I don't want any argument. Being a young mutant in this time is dangerous and there are a lot of psychological issues. Many of you resent your powers."_

_She can feel several eyes staring at her. "Ah'm not the only one," she mutters._

_She doesn't say his name but she can feel Scott glaring at her through the glasses. The only color he can see is red and she knows he hates that. One touch of his skin told her that._

_Xavier breaks them into partners. "It will be easier if you have someone to talk to about this."_

_Pietro stares at Rogue. He didn't want her as a partner. He didn't want to do this damn thing at all but the house is a shambles. He's tired. So tired of it all._

"_Let's get this done traitor."_

"_Whatever you say bastard."_

"_Do you kiss your mother with those lips?"_

_Rogue flinches at the mention of Mystique. "Least I know when I'm not wanted. Daddy's never going to love you. You should know that by now."_

_Pietro's eye gleam. "You know nothing about it."_

_It is in that one moment that they recognize each other: the chameleon's daughter and the snake's son._

"What about it?" she asks.

She can feel his breathe on the back of her neck. He's so close now that if she fell backwards he'd be holding her.

"It was then that we first understood each other. It wasn't like that before."

She thinks back to the Brotherhood House. She didn't speak much to any of them back then though they were her family. She had always felt so different maybe it was because she was female. She could remember them all lounged out on the couch. Lance would be watching some stupid action movie. Freddy would be eating chips and popcorn. He'd complain when the movie got too predictable. Todd would be using his long tongue to eat out of Freddie's popcorn. Pietro—she could see him smirking and then groaning because the movie was too slow, too predictable and too stupid to interest him for long.

Back then she hadn't cared. She didn't care now. Except her eyes always followed him as he moved. She always knew when he sitting in silence brooding or suffering. Nothing about him ever escaped her attention and there was pain when he was hurt. She felt it course through her body like a hurricane reminding her that long ago she had been tied to him.

"Ah, don't see your point, Quicksilver."

He stares at her. She is one being on the entire planet that understands how he feels. Magneto will never accept him. She had it back then and Mystique will never be the right kind of mother for her. "You'll understand, draguta."

She glares at the foreign word. The younger version of him that's locked so tightly in her head translates it effortless for her. She gaps at him. "Pietro, what do you mean by that?"

He smirks. "Exactly what I said Marie. Exactly what I said."

To be continued…

Draguta-the Romanian word for beloved one.


	3. To Each Their Team

Chapter 3: To Each Their Team  
Disclaimer: I was not born in the 60s and my name is not Stan Lee. Believe if I could claim Pietro Maxioff in anyway we'd see more of him. So, I own nothing.

_There is a place, a place I do not want to go_

_A place that's near and far_

_It is a place with many gates_

_Many entrances and corridors for me to wander_

_A place where there are many roads_

_That all lead to somewhere else_

_There are places to go_

_And people to meet_

_But why then do I not want to leave?_

_For the only place I have ever wanted to go_

_Is where you are_

_And the only person I have ever wanted to meet_

_Was you._

It is morning and she has made her choice in the quiet of the few moments. They have not spoken since he said the word. At first, she thought he was manipulating her. Playing the game that they had played between them before the world became so screwed. Back when the Brotherhood was a small threat and the X-men a growing team. Back before the world drew the division lines and Xavier and Magneto declared themselves enemies.

"I knew you'd leave once you figured out what was going on."

She turned to look at him only to find him pushing her into a wall. That's always been his problem. He's too fast. Too fast to stay in place at in one moment or to keep his thoughts on one track. She knows his mind that rushing around with infinite thoughts and pathways because his neurons fire at such a rapid speed. Thought, movement, words, it's all instantaneous for Pietro. The only thing he is ever slow with, that he does not completely comprehend is people.

"You can't think ah'm going to stay here and kill."

"No, I knew that when you came. I knew that you didn't believe in Magneto's plans. There had to an angle for the Marie, the Rogue, to come to us."

She could see the pain burning in his eyes. There was always pain in Pietro. Always something that she could not reach out and dismiss or shove away to make herself separate from him. Because like it or not with this one person, this one serious screwed up man, she belongs. Pietro understands her in ways that no one not even Logan can.

She knows that they won't trust her once she's back at the institute. They will make her stand off on the sidelines and until her brother comes she will be alone. Unlike here where there is Pietro and even when they are fighting there is no aloneness.

"Come with me," she blurted out.

"I can't. You know that."

"Why because he's your father? He doesn't care. Whatever you do, whoever you become…"

"Don't go there."

There is ice in his words. His father…the man would never accept or understand him and Pietro was well aware. Wanda…his sister, she was the type to be a loving daughter. Even with her chaotic powers and her ability to twist and wrap the fabrics of reality, Magneto knew that his daughter wouldn't hurt him. Even with a shattered façade around her memories and the realization that she had manipulated and controlled, Wanda had learned to forgive. Lorna was the same.

But Pietro, he remembered and his wounds festered and poisoned him. He loved Magneto and he would get his acknowledgement.

"I won't tell the others what you've done."

He leaves her. Perhaps, this is best. She can go back to the X-men, back to Logan and tell them everything. But her heart is breaking.

"Ah never wanted to be your enemy."

In his bedroom, Pietro answers her. "I never wanted to be yours."

To be continued…

A/N: The plot builds in the next chapter. So read and review.


End file.
